


One Way Ticket

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: You’re Not John [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413136
Kudos: 9





	One Way Ticket

When you’d walked out of that motel room, one bag in hand, you had no clue where you were going. You had no idea where you should go. You had your bag, your phone, and your cash. At the end of the parking lot, you turned and watched the motel for a moment, eyes watering again before you walked down the empty street.

You’d come across a bus station, and bought a ticket for the next bus that was leaving. It pulled away from the station half an hour after you’d bought the ticket- headed towards Vermont. Your head leaned against the cold window, watching the head lights of the passing cars. There was a lump in your throat as you saw the sun rise, any feelings from the alcohol had vanished. John would be up soon, and some time in the next couple hours, he’d find out you’d actually walked out. You’d taken your broken heart, your disappointment, your hurt, and your regret with you.

* * *

Stepping off the bus, you looked around. Being alone somewhere new was different. You’d always had the boys. You’d always had John. Taking a deep breath, you made your way through the bus station. The first thing you wanted to do was find somewhere to stay while you were there, and come up with a plan. 

* * *

John clenched his jaw. “ _Fuck_!” He ground out.

“She said she’ll come back. Maybe she just needs to get him out of her system.” Sam reasoned.

“No. She left because of _me_ , Sam.” He snapped. “You and your brother get ready to leave, then try her cell. I’m heading in to town to ask around.” John handed Sam the second coffee and walked out, leaving a very confused Sam.

Sam shut the door and set the coffee down on the nightstand to get dressed, trying to figure out what the hell his father was talking about.

* * *

Sliding into the front seat of the Impala, John sped out of the parking lot and into the main part of town. Very few places would have been open in the few hours between him seeing you, and Sam noting that you were gone. First, he stopped at the 24 hour McDonald’s, with no luck. They’d only had their drive through open, as their dining room was being waxed.

Next, he stopped at the supermarket. According to them, they’d only had a few customers the night before- regulars. A couple people that were there were able to talk to John, as they were just clocking out. He thanked them for their time and walked out, throwing the last of his coffee in the garbage.

His last stop was the bus station. If you wanted to get away, this would be your best bet. Parking the car, he rushed inside after grabbing his ‘FBI’ badge. Straightening out his coat, he walked in towards the ticket vender. “I need to see your security tapes from 3:30 until 6 this morning.” His voice was urgent.

“I’ve been on the clock since 2 this morning. What’re you looking for…Agent Carter?” The older man asked, reading the name on the badge.

“A girl about yay high. Y/H/C hair, Y/E/C eyes, wearing a black jacket, carrying one bag. Alone.”

The man nodded. “Yeah, I saw her. Sad lookin’ thing, too. Look like she just had her heart broken. I gathered her and her boyfriend musta just broke up.”

John’s heart sank. “Where was she headed?”

“Vermont. She asked for the ticket for the next bus outta here. It pulled out half an hour after she got here. Should have arrived about twenty minutes ago.” He said, glancing at the clock.

His eyes glanced at the clock, and nodded. “Thanks.” John said, making his way back to his car.

* * *

“So, her phone’s is shut off? And…What did he mean?” Dean asked, shoving his clothes in his bag. “Why would she leave because of _Dad_?”

“Because I told her to move on.” Both boys looked over their shoulders at him. “She showed up here, drunk, at 3. Kissed me. I told her I know she misses him, but I’m not him, and she needed to move on. Turns out, it was me she loved before him. He told her he was sure I was eyeing her, too.” He told them, moving to pack his own things.

“Were you?” Sam asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

John stayed silent, making the boys look at each other. Dean nodded, knowing that his father loved you. His silence spoke volumes.

* * *

It had been six weeks since you’d last fallen asleep next to Negan, and three since you’d walked out on the Winchesters. You’d spent a day in Vermont, and then hitched a ride with a hunter you’d met a couple times before. A guy named Leon. He was nice, but he wasn’t the Winchesters. He’d dropped you off in a little town outside of Georgia. You thanked him and made your way towards the first motel you saw. It wasn’t the best, but it was something. You were getting low on cash, which was never good, so you got a job waiting tables. It was easy work, and something that kept your mind pretty occupied. 

It was your fifth day on the job when you started to feel off. Figuring it was just stress, you ignored it. By the time you’d finished your shift, the only thing that you wanted was to crawl into bed. And that’s exactly what you did.

* * *

John and the boys went to Vermont the day after they’d found out you were gone, making up a plan. Sam started by going around to motels, and found out that they had just missed you. You’d stayed the night, and checked out early that morning. The man in the office said he saw you get into an older car with another customer that had checked out- Joe Cleaver. John knew it was a fake name, but he couldn’t remember who used it. He checked into the motel, deciding to stay put until they had more information, or a big hunt came up.

After a week, Sam tried talking some reason into him. “Dad, she wants to be left alone.” He sighed. “Maybe we should just move along like we always have, and when she’s ready, she’ll be back.”

“I’m not giving up on her, Sammy.”

“I’m not saying that. I’m _saying_ give her her space.” His voice was calm, not wanting to start an argument with the older Winchester.

John let out a sigh. “Maybe you’re right.” He hated saying that. “We’ll start taking hunts again. Let me know if you hear anything.”

* * *

When it reached a month and a half away from them, you started to feel home sick. Not for a place, but for the Impala. For crappy coffee at six am with John. Beers with Dean.

You had no idea how many times you’d picked up the phone and thought about turning it on and calling him…just to shake your head and stash it away again.

Sitting on the bathroom floor, you groaned. You’d been throwing up more and more, and hoped every day that it would pass. You weren’t that lucky.

* * *

John jerked awake to his phone ringing. Groaning, he looked at the clock- 1 am. “Fuck.” He picked up his phone, annoyed. “ _What_?”

“John?” Your voice was soft, and it sounded like you’d been crying.

He sat up, instantly awake. “Y/N, sweet heart, what’s wrong?”

* * *

By the morning of your second day off, you gave in. It was 4 in the morning, and you hadn’t moved much. You couldn’t keep anything down, and you didn’t have any friends in town yet. After years of being a hunter, you were used to shying away from people. So, when you didn’t trust yourself to drive, he was the first person you’d thought to call. You’d made it to your nightstand, grabbed your phone, and moved back to the bathroom, laying on the cool tiles.

You closed your eyes as the phone rang, and you hoped he didn’t hate you, and that he would answer.

“ _What_?”

“John?” You asked softly. 

“Y/N, sweet heart, what’s wrong?” You could hear the worry in his voice.

You took a deep breath. “Something’s wrong.” You told him. “I’m _scared_ , John.”

“Talk to me, sweet heart.” You could hear him moving around, probably getting dressed. “Where are you?”

“A small town outside Georgia. I haven’t been able to keep anything down in two days.” You whined. “It comes right back up.”

“I’m coming, I’ll be there as _soon_ as I can. I’m in Nevada, okay?”

You nodded, and then remembered he couldn’t see you. “Yeah.”

“I’ll call you when I’m close. I _promise_.” His heart was racing, worried about you.

After giving him the information, a tear ran down your cheek. “John?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.” You said, just above a whisper.

“No, there’s no need. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just keep sipping some water, I don’t want you getting dehydrated.”

“I will.” You had a soft smile on your face. “See you soon.” Hanging up, you put the phone on the floor next to you.


End file.
